Screams, Whispers and Echos
by HFQ-KMS
Summary: A series on non-connected shorts over time. Some AU.
1. LOST

**AN: Many of these were just bits and pieces of random things that were lying around on post-its in my notebook and I typed them up. Some (especially this one) are AU. Just something to try and cure my writer's block over The Princess's Journal.  
**

**Don't own it, probably never will.  
**

**Reviews? ~LOS**

* * *

LOST

"You promised," she whispered.

"I did."

"You broke that promise."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They said you were dead."

"I loved you."

"I know, I loved you too."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I was there when they told you and I didn't say a word."

"You were there?"

"Black hair, purple eyes…no one was supposed to know, only a few knew I wasn't dead…"

"Why did you let them?"

"I was so confused, I didn't understand what was going on."

"So while I was thinking you were dead and sleeping around trying to forget you were trying to figure everything out." It was a statement, not a question.

"I broke mine too."

"What?"

"I broke my promise too."

"Why?"

"I was so upset and mad at myself for not telling you, for not going after you that I slept around as punishment to myself."

"Punishment?"

"It was different, it wasn't you, wasn't us, so it was punishment to let someone else have me…"

-finish-


	2. DARKNESS

**AN: really short one. I think this one is from math class the other day, not sure.  
**

**Still don't own it...  
**

**~LOS**

* * *

DARKNESS

The Darkness swirled around her, caressing her, leaving a taste like poison in her mouth. It wanted her. Wanted to consume her. Wanted to turn her to the Dark. Wanted her to be consumed in hatred.

But she would not give in.

She would fight it.

-finish-


	3. HUMAN

**AN: Not sure where this one c****ame from exactly but it was some point during the end of the day. **

**Don't own much here except some of the words, I guess, I did write them  
**

**~LOS**

* * *

HUMAN

Of course she was a Princess but once Solo had her he made her human. You could hold a real conversation with her, get her to smile, or laugh, or just have a real facial expression, you could even touch her, casually of course.

No one even dared to think about it before, before when the most emotion she showed was hugging Luke or screaming her tiny lungs out at Solo. Before, when she was a numb little Ice Princess and hardly even human.

After she came back from Bespin she was a wreck. She would break down randomly and hardly ever spoke. She had terrible nightmares, and you could hear her screaming from the other side of _Home One. _

The day she left for Tatooine we all realized that whatever Solo had done to her, he'd succeeded in something we never thought would happen; he'd melted the Ice Princess and made her human.

The day they came back was even better, and by the end of the first night on Endor we knew that she had a whole range of emotions, and by the 2nd we knew she was capable of love.

Sounds terrible, I know, but that's how it was.

~Wedge Antilles

-finish-


	4. ELITE

**AN: This one spawned from one of my vocab words, don't know why...**

**Must I admit again that I don't own it..?  
**

**~LOS**

* * *

ELITE 

In the Rebellion a lot of our warrior elite were from the lower ranks of society. Sure Princess Leia grew up in the upper crust, but she and Luke were orphans from the ranks of fugitive Jedi, definitely low on the social ladder at the time.

Solo, like many others whom I will not name, was an orphan from the streets, which is considered undesirable even now.

Others were deserters or drop-outs from the Academy, like most of the pilots, which put us on Imperial Wanted lists. Others had been court-martialed. Most were fugitives, some, like Chewbacca, were freed slaves. Others still were hiding from pasts as dark as Vader's.

Then there were the Force sensitives. Some of our absolute best ground troops and pilots we had. They were hidden in our ranks and their seemingly hypersensitive abilities saved quite a few of us at one time or another, though they didn't really know how they were doing it. Luke was probably the only one who knew about Force abilities at the time anyway.

~Hobbie Kilvian

-finish-


	5. AFTER ALL THIS TIME (excerpts)

**AN: Eventually I will be posting a s****tory call After All This Time****, which will be an AU that began with the prompt of "13" on one of our first days in Language Arts this year. Here are two later pieces that it's not yet time for in the story. I don't know if these excerpts will be in the final piece or not.**

**Not. Mine.  
**

**~LOS**

* * *

AFTER ALL THIS TIME

She searched the crowd for those familiar hazel eyes that she's longed to see for four long years. They were there, shining with the light of a smile at the sight of her. He was back, and nothing would separate them again.

Despite her frazzled nerves the calm, casual banter soothed her. It was normal when everything else was wrong.

-finish-


	6. VADER

**AN: This is from the point of view of some random rebel dude. Imagine him as you will. **

**I can't even say I really own the random rebel guy I made up for this.  
**

**~LOS**

* * *

VADER

Everyone was afraid of Vader, I don't think there was a person in the galaxy who wasn't afraid of him, except maybe the Emperor who didn't really count. But Leia, good Gods… I remember one day, before we evacuated Yavin IV, someone mentioned Vader and she got really pale and just dropped.

Everyone had good reason to be afraid of Vader, he could kill you without even touching you and other unspeakable things, but the Princess has witnessed these things, maybe even suffered some of them, no one really knew.

For someone we saw as a very strong person to be that afraid of Vader, it certainly didn't help, but we never said a thing about it, watched our words around her. We didn't want the same problem on our hands again.

Then, after Endor, the whispers started. Someone had heard Luke call Leia his sister, and everyone knew who Luke's father was. It was unthinkable. No one wanted to believe it but we did, there wasn't a choice, not after they announced it. No one outside of those who were on Endor knew until Leia was forced to tell High Council.

It hit us later what this meant, Vader, Leia's father, had, to the extent of our knowledge, tortured her.

There were rumors sometime later that Vader had also had a hand in killing Luke and Leia's mother.

Wonderful family, the Skywalkers. In my opinion, anyone who willingly gets involved with that family is just mental.

~Unknown

-finish-


	7. FATHER

**AN: I don't really know where this came from, but it just kinda begged to be written, so it was. Accept it as you will, rather you see Vader/Anakin this way or not. For me, it depends. **

**No, I still don't own Star Wars, happy now?  
**

**~LOS**

* * *

FATHER

I guess, in essence, it's Darth Vader whom I really hate, not Anakin Skywalker. In a way, Anakin Skywalker was as much of a victim as the rest of us; forced to stand by and watch the death of innocence.

Maybe he was no longer innocent, but we were, and he was made to stand at the door of his prison cell, and watch as ours was stripped away, much as his was, by war.

Maybe the war was responsible for all of this. Responsible for everyone's loss of innocence, for his loss of sanity, for the Dark Side consuming him, imprisoning him.

People say Darth Vader is my father. I've even said it on occasion, but, as Han so often corrects me, Anakin Skywalker is, undeniably, my father, in _every_ sense of the word.

Maybe I really hate one and both of them, not necessarily because of what he, or they, did, but because I see myself reflected in him. In a way of course, maybe not in that senseless murderer that was Vader, but in the kind, caring man who fought for the people, and those he loved. The man who was imprisoned by the Darkness, trying to save his lover. Maybe that's where I see myself. Maybe _that's_ why I hate _and _love him at the same time. Because we're exactly alike.

~Leia Organa Solo


	8. UNTITLED

**AN: I wrote this last year as part of our poetry unit in Language Arts. It's from Vader's point of view while Leia's being tortured on the Death Star. And my teacher wonders why I had such and endless supply of dark and/or depressing material to draw from for my poetry. This is the original poem, no changes _at all. NONE._ Sorry if it sucks, this was one of my first ones and I'm not as happy with it. It's untitled because I felt it wouldn't be right to name it now when it was untitled when I wrote it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I wrote the poem, there for I guess I own the poem...just not Star Wars...  
**

**~LOS**

* * *

**Untitled **

Pointless, Pitiful Princess,

Listless, Little Princess,

You lie,

And I'll make you die

They think you divine,

But you will be mine,

They think this a crime,

But you will be mine

But what I must know

You refuse to show,

For you do not let pain

Rule your brain

I feel bad for you,

You look just like her,

Have you received your cue?

Then it's time for the cure.


	9. UNTITLED 2

**AN: Another poem I did last year. This was my first one and it began in the middle of class with the first line. It had to be at least 30 lines. I certainly like this one though I was never quite sure about the end. It's kinda AU. Just imagine damp, dark, underground tunnels, or catacombs. **

**Don't own it.  
**

**~LOS  
**

* * *

Free write (Untitled)

Blood, blood, that's all that there was,

Danger and fear seem to penetrate,

Lies and cries fill the air,

As friends whisper goodbyes,

And spies tell their bosses the plans.

Sacrifices made for loved ones,

And broken promises litter dying minds.

A hiss signals the coming of Death,

And the sound of running feet

As the living flee from him.

Shots are fired as enemies are found,

And Death claims more,

Carefully adding up the score.

A faint hum signals the coming of help,

And comrades regain hope.

Friends come upon the enemy from the back,

And hope,

However fleeting,

Has come back.

Then the ambush comes,

Striking from all sides,

Cutting down those in their way,

With no regret,

No emotion.

Two survivors remain,

Holding bleeding loves,

Promising not to let them die in vain,

Promising them their eternal love,

Answering their questions with one word,

_Always _


	10. NO

**AN: This was something I wrote for the prompt "you didn't want it but you can't get rid of it", at least I think that's what it was. Anyway, this is much darker than what I envision it to truly be so take this with a grain of salt.**_  
_

**I didn't own it this summer when I wrote it and I don't own it now either.  
**

**Reviews? ~LOS  
**

NO**  
**

_No._

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
_

_This can't be happening. It's not. It can't.  
_

_No.  
_

"I think I'm pregnant," she said.

_No._

"That's wonderful!" he said taking her in his arms.

_No._

"I..." she didn't know how to tell that this couldn't happen, she couldn't have a baby. After all the blood of a killer was in her veins. "I don't think...I can't..."

"It'll be okay, I promise, we'll figure it out."

_No._

She looked up at him, trying to tell him they had to stop it, it couldn't go any farther. But wasn't that taking an innocent life? No, they couldn't get rid of it. They would just have to take what comes.

"I'm scared," she whispered into his chest.

"Shhh...I know, I know, it's okay, it'll be okay Sweetheart, I promise," he whispered, trying to comfort her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know. And I love you," he replied.

-finish-


	11. TO THE GALLOWS

**AN: This poem is done in a particular format with a line between the words. I did this because I wrote this on graph paper and there was a box in between every word and I wanted to do the same kind of thing when I typed it. I also wrote the whole thing in caps in my rather sloppy handwriting so this is how it is. It's written from Han to Leia. Goes AU in Empire where Han leaves instead of coming to get Leia from the command center.  
**

**The "graph paper poems" are mine...the characters however...  
**

**Reviews? ~LOS**

* * *

TO | THE | GALLOWS

FINE,

I'M | STEPPING | BACK,

I'M | LETTING | GO,

IF | YOU | WANT | TO | FALL,

GO | AHEAD,

I | WON'T | BE | THERE | TO | HELP | YOU.

I'M | DONE,

AND | I | HAVE | A | FEELING | THAT | EVEN | IF | I | HELD | YOU | UP,

YOU | WOULD | ONLY | BE | DEADWEIGHT | IN | MY | ARMS.

I | LOVED | YOU,

I | WANTED | TO | HELP | YOU,

BUT | YOU | PUSHED | ME | AWAY.

I'M | LEAVING | NOW | THAT | I | KNOW | THIS | IS | WHAT | YOU | WANT.

IF | THE | EMPIRE | CATCHES | YOU,

THEY'LL | PROBABLY | EXECUTE | YOU | LAST | OF | ALL | YOUR | COMRADES.

I | WISH | I | COULD | STAND | BY | YOUR | SIDE | WHEN | IT | HAPPENS | BUT | I | KNOW | YOU | DON'T | WANT | ME | THERE.

I'LL | PROBABLY | BE | THE | ONLY | ONE | TO | CRY | WHEN | THEY | EXECUTE | YOU.

IF | YOU | ARE | WALKING | TO | THE | GALLOWS,

JUST | KNOW | THAT | SOMEONE | DOES | CARE | ABOUT | YOU,

SOMEONE | DOES | LOVE | YOU.

GO | TO | THE | GALLOWS | SAFELY,

BUT | NOT | QUIETLY,

MY | LOVE,

AND | I | WILL | FOLLOW | YOU | THERE.


End file.
